Containers for storing and transporting various liquids are well known in the art. There are a number of variations in the shapes, sizes, construction, and features of such containers. For example, portable containers of metal or plastic having cylindrical or box-like shapes are commonplace in many households. Typically these containers have a housing for storing a liquid, an opening for filling and emptying a liquid, and often some type of handle for carrying the container.
Containers such as those described above are prevalent in automobiles and garages throughout the country. However, it has been recognized that these containers, when used to store certain fluids (e.g., volatile fluids, fuel, and gasoline), can pose a potential hazard due to harmful air emissions being discharged when the containers are stored for extended periods of time in a filled condition. Many states have created strict standards for portable fuel containers, which have made them relatively expensive. Motorists stranded on the road often need a container to transport fuel from the pump to the vehicle. Approved one-time use containers (i.e., containers not intended to store fuel for extended periods of time in the filled condition) can provide a sensible, low-cost solution to stranded motorists. Additionally, since these containers are often stored in automobiles where space is limited, it is desirable that the containers have a compact, lightweight, and sturdy design.